


Timebomb

by Gotten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha roadhog, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Junkrat, in game violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotten/pseuds/Gotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The omnic factory explosion is infamous for the affects on the residents of Australia, causing the world to believe they had gone mad from the radiation. However what none outside of the Junkers know is the true effects that the explosion had on them, causing the population to evolve with stronger instincts, and three different classifications it is the only secret that all Junkers mutually agree to keep hidden from the rest of the world. But when Junkrat and Roadhog get captured by Overwatch they have to struggle to maintain control over their instincts or risk alerting the team to their deepest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The heist had gone so well, they had blown open the vault and cleared it, and were legging it to their getaway. With a head-start on the police when a sudden volley of fire erupted at them. Overwatch, the stupid, goody-two-shoes team appeared out of fuck-where, forcing them to retreat. The bank had more cover and they already lost any headway they could’ve gained by cutting them off.

Junkrat shot as many bombs as he could into the fray, hoping to force a path, but each time they started to gain ground they'd be forced back again. Even with both his Tire Bombs and Roadhog’s Whole Hog gave them moments of relief before the firing returned. Normally he'd just run straight into the center of the group after his Riptire to leave some traps to hold them off as they got away but Roadhog kept yanking him back before he could get out the door. He consciously knew that it wasn't Roadhog trying to be a dick and that it was just from the instinctive reaction to keep him away from danger especially around this time of year when winter started and if he was some stupid dumbass then he'd allow himself to go into heat around this time so it was just Hog instincts acting up probably saying something stupid about him taking the front of the attack, he once asked what it was like but he'd got only silence until after the thirtieth time of trying to get something about it and he finally got him to crack where he just said that his skin would crawl at the thought of him getting hurt and how he became a lot more aware of where he was around that time. The last part was definitely pleasant, he liked attention good, bad, it all was the same as long as he could handle it but the knowledge that Roadhog would focus solely on him made him giggle in joy then which had resulted in a odd look from Hog. But it still pissed him off each time he got grabbed by the back of his vest and pulled whenever their was an opening to just get out of there! He knew that was probably his own instincts there wanting to hole up and allow the world to pass by without him, probably one of the reasons he went into this work your body doesn't think about that shit if it has to focus on staying alive first which was why around this time he'd purposefully pick the more dangerous jobs. But by the fifth time of being handled by Hog he had enough and could feel his temper rise past his control

"Fucking stop that!" he batted one of his massive hands away from him keeping in mind to throw a steel trap at the door before turning towards Hog.

"If I have to fight you off as well as the rest of them then I'm just going to tie a bomb to you and throw you out! Save me the fifty fifty pay cut for your useless ass." Hog turned towards him for a moment and glared silently at him. The manic energy was making it hard for him to stay still so he hopped from one foot to lean on his prosthetic leg knowing that now was a bad time to get the man angry at him so he tried to look guilty before saying

"Ya, ya, ya I get it. Don't have to tell me twice on whatever. But if you get in my way one more time I'm going to just blow up this entire bank!" turning he looked around at the empty bank anybody they could've used as a hostage had fled when they left so the building was emptied out, turning to inspect some of the roof structure

"Not a bad idea actually." he could feel a grin growing on his face as he thought of a where to place the bomb so it'd keep the building standing just long enough for them to get out. Rushing past the door as a bullets flew around him he rushed towards the tellers area and began rummaging in his bag for the extra explosives and a remote to set it off.

"Gotcha. Now we're going to get out of here in a flash Roadhog." releasing a loud laugh from his own joke he hastily started to position them across the wall when he heard the signature sound of his trap springing shut, followed by a grunt. He began to work faster while Hog turned and began to fire at what sounded like Winston judging from the following inhuman roar. He only had a few seconds left before the trap would break so this would have to work. Grabbing his frag launcher he swung around and launched a few towards the gorilla while moving far enough away that he wouldn't be blown with the wall.

"Fire in the hole!!" he made sure to shout so it could be heard over the gunfire and explosions, so Roadhog would know to move back so they could get out and the rest of the Heros would end up caught underneath the blast hopefully trapping them there until they could get away. He pressed the button and couldn't resist the bubble of joy escaping as a laugh that came with the beautiful explosion forcing a new doorway for both him and Roadhog to escape from, and what seemed not a moment too soon cause the entrance was being flooded with the heroes trying to get inside. Roadhog scooped up the loot and ran out without pausing to look back while he grabbed his own bag to follow. They quickly fled down the back alley he paused once they reached the road to rev up one last rip-tire to send back down and hopefully get rid of any tag alongs.

"Junkrat, it's time to go." the deep rumble in his voice made him jump but he ignored him only bothering to say "In a minute I almost have the job finished, we're professionals that means we have to do things right." He giggled high pitched at the thought knowing that it'd get on Hog's nerves. He could feel the heavy stare on his back but ignored it as he focused on getting the tire to ride up one of the walls so it could go through one of the windows and detonate before reaching the floor. It was only when he heard a deep growl from behind that he turned around, pinging around in his head angry alpha, angry alpha.

"Ease off their, I'm coming." he turned to see that he wasn't being stared down but his companion had turned to look up at the roof with his chain at the ready already swinging it around to build momentum following the masks gaze he turned to see Widowmaker sniper at the ready aiming down at them. He heard the noise as she fired the gun and braced himself for a bullet but no pain ever came instead he felt broad arms wrap around him and felt himself being forced down out of the bullet's path.

"Roadhog?!" He heard the grunt of pain as he knew with a sinking feeling in his gut the bullet entered into his bodyguard, friend, fucking mate. The arms encircling him started to grow more and more heavy as he could see with the knowledge that he was hit and hit badly despite the emotionless gas mask covering his face hiding the grimace of pain he knew was there. He quickly forced off the arms before raising the frag launcher up and launching as many of the grenades he could towards the roof only waiting to make sure she had left. He didn't know why they were her target this time and didn't care next time he saw her he was going to have her pay with blood. Hog was laying on the ground chest heaving as blood started to course down his body into his hair and over the pavement of the ground.

"Hey come on now's not the time to take a nap. Come on, you gotta get up now." He was pushing trying to get him up, if he could just get up he'd be alright, they could make it back to the hotel, patch that shit up. Straining he grabbed one of his legs and started to try and pull him towards the car.

"Mako, I'm serious you shit. When we get back to the hotel I'm going to force you to fall asleep standing up so the next time you decide to take a break in the middle of a job I can just have you walking over towards them and fall on them and they'd get distracted by having to move your ass." He laughed at the thought but it was more from stress then any actual enjoyment over the idea particularly loud and grating so he could just get something from him, it was so hard to tell if he was breathing with the stupid mask on and he had used up his breathers earlier in the firefight when they had tried to rush them. It was only for the slight steady movement of his chest as it expanded and constricted that kept him from completely freaking out but he was dangerously close, they had the heroes closing in. For some reason Talon now had a hit placed for them, and he was down a man at a very bad time, but hey bright side all this stress should have kicked off any chance for a heat for the next two weeks or so, meaning they'd get a chance to chill and restock on any ammo and for Roadhog to heal up again. He gave up on trying to get the man to the hotel after wasting some valuable seconds with them moving zilch, nauda, none. He couldn't help taking a breath of relief when he saw a arm move up to the mask and push it up enough to reveal a mouth, but only became more alarmed when he turned over to cough up blood.

"Shit, shit shit, FUCKING HELL!" Kicking over one of the trashcans was satisfying but the noise caused him to flinch as it clattered down.

"Junkrat. Calm down. Get your ass over here and help me up." He hurriedly scurried over in response to Hogs order kicking a lid of a trash can into a wall as he ran over.

"What'cha need? You freaked me the right out man I swear I should have get to cut down on your cut for this if you're going to cause so many problems, and you get onto me for this sort of thing. Are you trying to copy me do that sort of bullshit where if you look up to someone you try and copy 'em cause you're right shit at it mate." He got hit on the back of his head for that, and while he was relieved that he'd gotten up the man was way to weak. The sort of weak that back in Junkertown made you a mark.

"Rat, only take what we need from the pack leave the rest it'll slow us down to much trying to carry it." Forcing himself away from him despite how much he desired to just stay near him so he could fight off any of the danger. He knew that they'd need at least some cash if they wanted to be able to treat that and get away from here. So he grabbed some of the bigger wads before just shoving them in the top of his pants. The elastic would keep them there and he'd be hands free to focus on getting Hog back to his feet, with how large the man was he'd need all the extra help he could get, to keep his balance. As good as his pegleg was for moving quickly it was equally terrible in keeping him upright if he tried to stay still on it for any period of time never was much of a problem though since he was always "fidgety" as Hog would put it. He grabbed an arm and pulled up leaning precariously back as he waited for Roadhog to get up. Roadhog reached over to grab a arm before pressing down as he started to get up. Junkrat just gritted his teeth as he felt the pressure of Hogs wait and strength as he got pressed down his leg pressing down into the prosthetic. Hog had carried him before hell he's carried both him and loot before just helping the man up was more than expected and god be damned he was going to look after him when it was his turn to help.

"Hey Hog, you're not going to take any more naps now cause if I have to carry your ass and you're not even going to help walk I'm tossing it in the trash." Hog just laughed at that and that was good kept him awake, meaning they could keep moving.

"Rat, let's move." It was slow, way to slow, they had already lost any shock keeping the heroes back there so it meant they needed to be moving faster

“Right this day has officially gone to shit. Listen as soon as we’re back in the hotel I’m going to get a pizza ordered directly there and we’re staying inside for a week, well you are. I’m going to work on some sweet new bombs. Test them out on that douchebag Widowmakers home see how she likes getting filled with metal.” the laugh he got from that helped ease some concern but they were still going way to slow.

Right listen, time's a ticking and we can’t keep heading like this so I know it hurts like a bitch but you need to lean on me and we need to move.” he repressed the urge to start repeating the word and instead just started to tap his foot against the pavement.Hog took a deep breath and began to quicken the pace it was still slow but better, he wanted to go quicker but he was already struggling under the weight. It was a known fact that Alpha’s were bigger, he had learned that personally from all of the times he was picked up to be moved out of the line of fire and why he had chosen the guy as his bodyguard in the first place. You didn’t fuck with an Alpha if you could help it but then again he never was good at remembering that fact often causing him to pick fights that would end with him getting hurt, everybody always thought they could pick on the omegas so he had to learn quick on how to fight dirty. Explosives just served as a bonus since he could shove one down somebody’s pants and get to laugh until his lungs hurt from the faces they’d make. Finding Roadhog had been probably the best part of his life the guy would fuck him up, but no more than anybody else who decided to mess with him and didn’t try to jip him of more than his share. So he had to keep his eyes on the prize and get them out. Straining he could hear the sound of footsteps. Shit, turning to look he could tell by how Hog tensed up that he had heard it too. They were still too far away for anyone to hear them though but if they didn’t get moving then they’d end up caught and while they could get out of prison easily if they were sent back to Junkertown before Hog healed up then they’d end up in it specifically six feet under it. They managed to get to the street before the pace became too much for Hog to continue.

“Rat, you need to go get the car.” His voice was far to soft but it still held that signature rumble.

“Uh,uh, no way. I’m not leaving you remeber partners meaning that we don’t ditch each other and have one another's backs. So you’re stuck with me.” He grinned over at him even if he couldn’t see his face he knew that he was looking at him, always could tell.

“Dumbass, I can’t walk to the car in time to avoid another battle and we both know how that will turn out so go get the car and come back here to pick me up.” Whoops, guess his instincts were as bad as hogs at times.

“Fine.” He knew the dumbass wanted him to just drop him so he could rush off, but he forced them forward until they could get to a wall for him to lean against.

“Now wait here I’m going to get the car and then you and I are going to go sleep this off day away.” Both froze at the sound of a booster starting up.

“Hog.” turning around he saw hog reaching for his weapon.

“Rat. Stop causing problems and go do it.” he knew that he should go get the car, new staying wouldn’t do either of them any good but their was no goddamn way he was going to leave Hog injured about to face a whole team of enemies, alone.

“Hog. Get your head out your ass and understand that there is no way I’m going to let you fight off an entire team with a hole in your chest.” The growl he got back in response raised his hairs on the back of his neck but he just answered it with one of his own. Roadhog had to understand he was not going to leave him alone like this. Not willingly and most certainly not without a fight and if that meant punching Roadhog to have him get it he was more than willing to do it. But their fight was interrupted by the whistle of a arrow flying through the air. Tracing back it’s path Hanzo was there with his bow drawn next to Pharah. They must have flown up and killed the engine to drift back down. Fuck they were out of range for either of their attacks. He glanced over at Hog trying to see if he could handle the strain of yanking them down. He had already gotten his gun out and while anyone else wouldn’t have noticed he could see how tense Hog was. He learned how to pick up the signs for Hogs emotions and the one he was getting now was sending a cold chill down his back. Fear, Hog was afraid that they’d not make it out of this one. He gripped his gun tighter and just focused on trying to get a plan for them to get out of here. If a car would pass by he could steal that but the place was empty of all life for miles.

Roadhog began to swing the hook, and he started to reach for a concussion mine. They both just glanced at each other to ensure that they were ready before they ran for the group he launched up into the air aiming for Pharah and launching a grenade shot her clear out off the roof back into the alley while Hanzo should have been missing already in Hogs range and eating scrap metal. But he had missed, he turned to see Hanzo still standing there bow already loaded with another arrow and aiming right for Hog. Fuck that, guy already took a bullet for him now it was time for him to return the favor. He launched himself towards the guy hoping to knock off his aim and incidentally he seemed to knock them off the room, whoops. He’s taken some falls before knows how to roll with them, so this was no big deal. But it was going to be hard to do that when holding onto somebody, he had no doubt that if he let go the ninja would just flip over and climb back up the roof and they’d be back where they started. So he just worked past the pain when they hit the sidewalk. Focusing on getting out of Hogs aim while messing up Hanzos’. They struggled with the bow before he heard the chanting for the shaman dragon appearance and decided to fuck off before back to Hog before he became a paste on the wall. Which of course cause his luck to have the stupid ninja able to aim it back at them. He knew he only had a few seconds to run so he turned back to Hog sprinting as quickly as he could to push him out of the way, only for Hog to save his ass again. The dumbass switched their positions so he took the brunt of the attack while he only got hit by what went around Hog. Even with the added barrier it was intense, it felt like he was being chewed up inside and out. Wherever they hit along with an intense pressure making it impossible to even breathe as minutes passed without relief. The attack finally ended and both were left sucking in a deep breathe of air, woozy and with the mother of all body pain. Hog swayed slightly and he immediately forgot about Hanzo, the Heros even that bitch Widowmaker.

“Hog, Hog! Do you hear me buddy, mate?!” He lasted standing for a few more seconds until he tipped over falling directly on him, and along with the weight of his friend he suddenly felt all of the injuries he just got and as hard as he struggled he saw the blackness creep across his vision before falling under.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thanks so much for all the feedback!!!  
> I'm going to try to keep the sentences from getting to long, but a warning of how I'm absolute shit with grammar so a few may still be awkward as I try to remember stuff. I somehow got somebody who was super nice to help me out with the first chapter but I lack a beta to officially help me out on this so typos and the like are very likely.  
> Also I'm trying to hurry and have this done cause my computers chord is very much thrashed, and I don't know how long it's life span is left which would mean I'd have to put this off forever waiting for a new one to arrive.  
> If you want to keep track of the story as I write it feel free to go to picarto.tv and follow me BzzttheBuzzer while I stream and work on stories!  
> Final thing, please, please, please, don't attempt to make the bomb this is something that can seriously hurt you or somebody else. This is an actual thing and can give burns, or other severe injuries.

His first instinctive reaction when he woke up was to roll over and curl up closer to Roadhog. It was partly from having grown used to having the chance of being stabbed in ones sleep back. They had learned to use one another as pillows when staying at less respectable places and needed to draw somebody out so they'd end up falling asleep in odd places waiting for their latest catch to arrive going to try and get them in their sleep only to find them waiting in the closet or bathroom, but as he reached out towards his right for Hog he felt a chain yank back on his arm. This caused him to take a deep breath trying to scent out where his mate is only to get a smell of antiseptic, the old blood of numerous different people and finally the fresher blood of Hog. He had a flash of panic from that and snapped his eyes open trying to look around and spot where he was to see if he could find where Roadhog was he didn't like having to be on his own so close to winter, especially since it was when he was meant to go into heat. While both of them had agreed to do all they could to prevent one he still got some affects from it. Mainly being a desire to stay closer to him and once he had managed to nick from Hog a old bandanna and it helped with the worst of his instinct when it wanted him to be around the guy all the time. They both almost ended up going for each others throat then. Hog had gotten tired of him just hovering inside going absolutely bonkers from inactivity but any time he tried to step outside and away so he could go calm down, maybe launch a few explosives he'd only get to the door when everything in his gut was yanking at him to get back inside and near Hog getting freaked out like he was a weakling who'd end up getting captured like some princess if he wasn't in Hogs sight for more than a few seconds. Pressing on only made him to jumpy and paranoid to actually enjoy any of his bombs and he'd end up creeping back in the room more stressed than he had been before. The stress would just build up until he either tried to launch a bomb inside the room or pushed Hog over the edge trying to have Roadhog get revved up enough that he'd do something, which often was a punch in the gut if he was trying to convince Hog to fight him and getting locked in whatever other room they had. But even then Hog never tried to restrain him like this, a fist pressing his arms down or holding them still was fine he trusted the man enough to know he'd let go and wouldn't do something that would betray his trust. Anything else got thrown out tied to a grenade for good measure it would just remind him of when he first lost his arm and leg before he had anything to make up for the missing limbs, those were the first and only times he'd hide from a fight. Either way he just needed Hog to come and let him out wherever the bastard was, no doubt reading some bullshit or to preoccupied with maintenance on his guns to notice he had gotten up. The dumbass was terrible at patching up his own wounds if somebody else didn't bring it up, probably had gotten a medkit for him with the memory of Hog getting wounded came the shit fest of how it came to happen along with it.

"Oh fuck me right up." they had gotten caught, and worse they had gotten caught by Overwatch. He frantically began to look around hoping to see his partner nearby it would make the escape so much easier if he didn't have to search the entire building to find out where they were keeping him. It was generally plain room with white tiles and walls along with some cabinets and what looked like a small fridge the place was unnervingly empty. This shot his anxiety and panic through the roof faster than a concussion grenade, it was bad enough that he was being restrained but knowing that somewhere in here they had Hog hurt. Instinctively a whine started from the back of his throat one of those stupid omegan pussy responses but it did have one advantage, alphas were hardwired to hear that sort of thing so if he was anywhere nearby it would get his ass in gear. Luckily they had left him with his prosthetic no doubt because they couldn't figure out how to take it off since his fake leg was gone, so he'd just have to pop out from the metal arm and reattach it, that would hurt like a bitch but he needed to get out and find their gear if they were going to get out. Tensing he leaned over and forced up a small plate with his tongue ignoring the strain in his real arm at being forced into the position so he could barely reach it so he could grab a small lever with his mouth it was in a awkward position and it tasted like gunpowder, dirt, and sweat. "

Okay in five, four, three, two, one!" his voice was muffled behind the handle but it helped give him something to focus on outside of the oncoming pain. It's not supposed to come off this way the real detaching button was hidden in the crook of the elbow so when he flexed it right it was visible the lever was meant for testing it on ports giving a test of electrical charge before automatically detaching. So the intense pain when he released it was going right through to his shoulder and it felt like a cross between touching a red hot iron and holding a ice cube for to long but racing through his nervous system not going at a slow steadily increasing pace he noticed that sometime during the immediate zap he had let go of the lever he resisted the urge to scream out or laugh from the pain and focused on immediately pushing away from the arm and cursing up a storm instead while his arm ached only to notice as the overwhelming pain died down the sound of a heart monitor going back to a steady beep which meant that as much as he wanted to curl up and wait for the pain to disappear the battle medic Mercy had more than likely gotten a alert and would be coming in any moment. Moving quickly he bit back onto the arm and pulled the arm back towards him and out of the restraint his shoulder had gotten pins and needles he just ignored it and focused on reconnecting the ports before hearing the click as they rejoined and a odd re connection as his brain switched back from  no arm to the metal one. Loosening the one on his left took longer than he wanted as his metal fingers felt clumsy and dull but he eventually got it off and then pushed himself to sit up and get his leg free.

"Aw fuck, I need to get a crutch or my leg back won't I ?" there was no way he could get to Hog in time before the alarm would get off if he had to crawl there. His best bet would probably be in one of the cabinets. He swung his leg over the beds edge only looking down when he felt a pull on his chest.

"Oh ya, heart monitor." Well that was easy he just grabbed the things and pulled them off hurt like hell when it stuck to his chest hairs but no worse than duct tape, only to wince once the heart monitor started to unleash a grating noise of high beeps. 

"Fuck that noise." He yanked on the chords harshly forcing the heart monitor to fall down on the ground. He got up and had to stretch out his arms to keep his balance before jumping onto the machine breaking the screen and stopping the noise coming from it. Turning back towards the cabinets he jumped but the height difference from the monitor and floor caused him to face plant and groan as he clutched his nose. Glaring back at the monitor he kicked it towards the door and giggled as it sparked when it crashed against it. Forcing himself back up he moved his leg beneath him so he was crouching before grabbing the counter and using it to balance and hold his weight as he pulled himself up. 

The pain still lingered in his shoulder but it was easy enough to ignore as he reached up opening two different cupboards with both hands. Luckily he found it in the one on the right a collapsible crutch was leaning against the corner of one of the cupboards so he wouldn't have to route through them all. He had to awkwardly hold it between his arms while his waist leaned onto the counter for balance as he moved the handle up and extended the length before it was good enough for him to lean on. He left the room making sure to slam the door against the machine one more time as he left. Laughing over it as he hurried down towards the right in the hallway. He strained his ears for the sounds of any footsteps and was satisfied by the closest set were coming from the other side, with the curve in the hall he'd get out of sight before they were anywhere close to him.  

It was awkward as all hell to be walking with the crutch and if he didn't need it to walk at a decent pace he'd have thrown it already. It'd pinch under his arm and he was still dealing with the affects from disconnecting the arm like that so it would often move in a disjointed style. He managed to get around to a new set of doors and began to creak them open to peek inside. A kitchen, bathroom, meeting room, tech room that held the huge ape he instantly held his breath and slowly closed it. While most humans wouldn't notice his scent he didn't know just how good the primates nose or ears were and it would definitely be a problem if he got spotted. He slowly moved from that door but it was probably a good sign that he was getting deeper into the building, it meant he was closer to finding what he needed and getting out of there. The next door was the dorms and he found that funny as fuck at the idea of all of them sleeping in the same room the ape probably snored loudly along with the fact that the high and mighty Overwatch used bunk beds like one of those summer camps. The McCree guy was passed out in one of the beds hat perched over his head, he didn't have to hold his breath but he slowly made sure to close the door. He assumed that the next room probably was the girls, but just as he grabbed it a red light started to blink in the hallway and what must have been the alarm started. It was deafening and he covered up a ear as he forced the door open to hide inside while the wannabe cowboy ran to find out about his escape. Luckily nobody was there so he didn't have to worry about a fight. It was almost identical to the room besides it with the only differences were from the personal tastes in what must have been the bunks of certain members. Tracers had a British flag while D.VA had what looked like some pixelated monsters from some games, none he recognized as there was no way you could play a game back in Junkertown. Too difficult to get the needed materials and it would take up time better used towards surviving besides he never really got into it when they left the place anyway, why trade a satisfying real explosion for some simulated flashing lights?

He cracked the door and sunk down outside of the main line of sight before peering through a small crack in the door. McCree had opened the door and he could barely hear the clunk of boots as the man hurried down the hall. Once he was out of sight he stuck his head out ignoring the siren and trying to hear if anyone else was coming this way. It took three more meaningless doors before he got to what must have been the evidence room where they kept his and Hogs weapons. It was caged in and the door was barred and locked shut, after kicking it to see if it budged, he hurried back to the second room before he gotten to this one. A storage room which had an assortment of foil, toilet bowel cleaner, and other cleaning supplies. 

"Time for a lil mayhem." Laughing to himself he hurriedly grabbed a windex bottle and poured out all of the cleaning supplies onto the floor, wasn't his problem to clean up. Before crumpling up a bunch of tin foil and pushing it all into the bottle. After that he bit off the straw going towards the nozzle and held the cleaner and bottle into his other arm as he went back to the room. He poured the toilet cleaner into the bottle careful not to spill any on himself. Shuck it up and down before forcing it between the bar and the lock on the door and stepping back. While not his best work it got the job done, warping the door and ruining the lock so he could kick it down. The explosion probably alerted anyone close by where he was though, and who knew how good that security system they had was. 

He happily tossed the crutch into some direction as it banged against some items and fell to the ground with them. Grabbing his lost leg and immediately working on getting it back on. Only when it was securely tightened did he reach over and grab his frag launcher and Hogs scrap gun. Along with a few of his traps and the chain hook. Looping it around like a belt he stuck the hook through to hold it. While heavy Hog would definitely want it back he treated it the same way that Rat did his bombs. Okay so maybe a little better then he did his bombs but if he could reuse a bomb then he would probably take better care of them all. As he forced the door open he could hear footsteps and Tracers slipstream working so he would only have a few moments to either run or fight. He tossed a steel trap and stared longingly down the hall waiting for them to arrive. 

"Don't let them escape if Junkrat manages to rejoin with Hog then it'll take more effort to have them taken down again!" it was hard to hear over the din but it was deep voice not like Hogs but definitely masculine probably Reinhardt.

"Gotcha love!" accent, and the higher pitch he knew was Tracer. Wait he had forgotten he needed to find Hog first. As good as he was in battle going one on what 8 other guys wasn't going to end well just yet. He could imagine Hog staring down at him through his mask at the tempting thought. So he forced himself to turn and start running down the hall. The sound of the steel trap springing got him to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally the last chapter was supposed to be way longer, but I accidentally clicked on publish when I meant to save it and there's no use crying over launched duds. *grumbles under breath about how this was supposed to be a oneshot in the first place but now it's a series and I need to update my other stories*  
> Anyway feel free to use my whole idea of the Omnic explosion causing this sort of thing, just don't copy my chapters and try to play them as your own. I sent a message to somebody on tumblr this is mainly me letting them know (if they read my fic that it's legit). At most is to maybe tag me in it so I can binge read those amazing stories!!  
> And make sure to get on your hands and knees and worship PrincessKittyKatz who helped me turn this unintelligible mess of gibberish into actual words that make sense in a sentence.  
>  Seriously you rock!!!!

Any attempts at hiding now would be useless, so he allowed his laughter to bubble out of his chest and loudly into the air. He'd throw down a concussion mine, but he couldn't stay behind so he could activate it accurately when one of them gets near. There was no way he'd be able to hear the sound of somebody stepping on it with the alarm is still going off. He plugged a finger in his ear as he got closer to one of those obnoxiously loud noisemakers in an attempt to try keep some of his hearing in the ear facing it. Now though, it was time to get his partner back. Taking a deep breath, he tried to see if any of Roadhog’s scent lingered, so he could trace him, then rearm him and get out of there...only to smell jack shit. Junkrat growled in frustration. So that plan wasn't going to work. The only reason he could have smelled Hog back in the infirmary was ‘cause he probably bled a fuck ton and since the room was closed, kept the scent in. Out here with the ever increasing numbers of Overwatch members, there was no way he'd find him like that - so it’s time for Plan B. Whenever they had a job they'd come up with some back up plan. As he ran down the hallway he continuously considered and scrapped different plans; he could try to take one hostage, but that wouldn't work to well for very long. He was already having trouble carrying both his and his mate’s gear - it'd take all of one good punch to get bogged down by it and fall flat on his ass. There was no fucking way he'd call Talon for help. Reaper would just mock them for getting caught and maybe shoot them. Widowmaker was no second option, as she had just shot at them. He growled lowly in his throat over the memory - Junkers may have a bad rep, but at least they didn't shoot their own allies! As he moved closer to the next siren he aimed and launched a grenade at it, causing it to explode and immediately lower the noise level for a few blessed seconds. He could hear the bullets as they whizzed past; soaring above and around him, as well as feel the sting from a couple of close grazes. When the door a couple of feet ahead opened he could see Soldier 76 stepping out into the hall and scanning for any threats through his visor. He was postured in the doorway - while it kept the rifle from getting an easy shot, the door served as a shield against any enemies closing in from the other side. Junkrat threw a few bombs at him causing the man to take cover inside of the room. A gust of wind caused by the explosion swept through the hall bringing about the scent of another guy in the room and Roadhog - which made the escaping infinitely easier. All he'd have to do was get in there, toss Hog his gun and maybe blow up a set of handcuffs. So despite the ache in his chest from sprinting through the place he forced his legs to move faster and sucked in a deep breath of air before jumping through the cloud of soot and smoke. Once he got in the room he could see Reinhart and Soldier inside; Soldier was in a corner beside him while Reinhart was standing in front of Hog. Twisting his gun around so it was aimed at Soldier, he fired a few shots in that corner before leaping towards Hog. He jumped on the table and moved to get beside Hog while shimmying out of the chain holding all of Hogs weapons, all the while tipping precariously. He could feel Hog’s hand grab the back of the hook and yank it towards him, making him spin on his prosthetic wooden limb before falling onto Hog’s side.  
"Hey, watch it! I ain't no ballerina!" Batting one of his hands against Hog’s side, he used the chance to check him over and make sure the guy wasn't majorly injured. They were already at a disadvantage here and he wasn't going to put his friend in danger if the guy couldn't handle it. As shitty as a surrender might be, they could always bust out of a prison easily enough. He savoured the heat from Hog’s hands as he grabbed the chain when it loosened against his chest before pulling it over his arms. Hog was moving way too slowly; Junkrat wanted him to be armed and ready to go - the nervousness from the idea of getting caught was making him rock slightly on his foot. He stopped when Roadhog finished looping it around himself.  
"That's better." A voice hoarse from disuse grumbled. It had been way too long (in his opinion) since he last heard Hog speak. While Hog was a quiet guy and was content with just allowing him to ramble, he still had the haunting memory of Hogs quiet pain-filled grunt in his ear before passing out. He had to cut it to that Mercy lass - she knew how to fix a guy up. Maybe he'd send her a mutual enemy's head or something later as thanks for looking after his partner. The sharp voice of Soldier 76 cut through his thoughts and had him wheeling back, suddenly remembering them and Overwatch. They had stopped at the door and were all watching each other and him with as much confusion as him. However, Hog was armed now! He’s probably looking right at them all to keep track of threat level or whatever bullshit he said to him earlier. About what being a bodyguard meant and shit... so why'd he sheath the hook? Alternating between staring at Overwatch members or Hog, Junkrat silently raised his weapon and shook it at one of them while wondering what the hell his friend was thinking.  
"Overwatch wants to make a deal with us." Roadhog wasn't facing him so it was hard to tell where he was looking through the gas mask. Reinhart who nodded at him in confirmation.   
"Are you serious mate? They do know that we’re wanted in... how many countries?" He didn't turn to look at Hog - he wanted to keep his eyes on the door as he spoke. He saw Mccree’s Peacekeeper through the door reflecting some of the light as he held it in his hand. He shivered when he felt Hogs gaze turned towards him before going back to look at something else. The intonation was clear enough by how he could feel goosebumps rising on the back of his neck. Did he agree to this deal or should they start firing? He tensed his fingers around his weapon, while his mind went through the facts. The mental image of his current plan was being blown apart, and the only thing occupying his mind was him and Hog in different Overwatch uniforms. He could trust Hog with the specifics but fuck if the idea of Hog and him in D.Va's suit wasn't god damn hilarious. The chuckle began to pour out of his throat into the air, steadily building into a complete and uncontrollable laughter as he swapped out the different outfits. Each costume was more hilarious than the last, and he was wobbling on his feet trying to suck in a breath between fits of laughter. By then everybody was staring at him - but Hog wasn't getting ready to launch an attack, taking his reaction as a sign of consent. Forcing a deep breath, he stifled his laughter long enough to agree.  
"Fine, but if ya'll try to stick us in one of Soldier 76's uniforms we're out." He could definitely feel Hog’s stare on him then as well as the various reactions to the mental image of them in the outfit. Soldier just raised an eyebrow before turning towards the door with a gruff order.  
"Show’s over, go back to your stations." McCree nodded his head at the command before shutting the door leaving the two Overwatch members to focus back on the two Aussies. Junkrat listened to the various complaints and receding footsteps behind the shut door as they faded away, before he turned back to focus on the two men still in the room. Curious about what sort of deal they wanted to make with them, he figured asking what they’d want them to do if they hired them wouldn’t hurt.  
"So ya'll need some shit blown?" He was all ready to blow up something and there were only a few details he needed to know before he'd happily comply. "You know,” He looked at the Overwatch members, squinting his eyes. “If you guys needed us to do a job for ya you could have just asked instead of acting like you were trying to get us jailed." Reinhart stepped forward looking like he had rehearsed this thing a couple of times and was prepared to give the speech on whatever act of evil deserved to have two manic junkers set upon it.   
"You know, out previous aim was to have you incarcerated. But with the actions of Widowmaker, it seems you that have become a target for Talon, for some reason. Until we can find why they are aiming for your lives we can't allow you to be placed into a federal prison. It would only make it easier for them to eliminate or kidnap you, so we came up with the plan that you remain here under surveillance until a proper facility to hold you has a vacancy. Or we discover the goal of Talon and why they are attacking you. Your partner stated that he has no idea for this betrayal, as you've worked with them before and they had shown no interest in your...elimination." He could hear the distaste over their history with Talon, but despite this it wasn't too bad of a business at times. Sent them to blow up Omnics, blow up a few suits, firms, businesses. Not a bad agreement they had going on. But this deal was straight up shit, and it was more than obvious that everyone in the room knew it. Wait for a prison capable of keeping out the assassin or wait until the problem was gone and go to a normal one. Both sucked and he wasn't afraid to tell them that.  
"This deal’s a fat crack of shit. If you lot want us to stay here and see if you can get some leg up on Talon or whatever, then you better offer a better deal!" The big guy in armor looked like he wanted to say something (and if going by his emotions, nothing good), when Soldier 76 spoke up.   
"The alternative is you receive a deal similar to what McCree had when he was enlisted. Work off the crime here, help us fight any enemies. Of course, with a few restrictions."   
Despite the visor covering his eyes Junkrat knew how to track a gaze. Living with Hog, he’s learned that the body language hinted at where somebody was looking. It was why he could tell when it looked like he was being stared at when really it was going straight to Hog there.  
"No leaving the base without an extreme reason, mission, or a escort. Weapons normally are withheld until missions." Junkrat tensed up at the thought of being without his launcher, while he could feel Hog tense up behind him. "Will be excused unless we are heading into a civilian area, where you will have to leave them at the base. Pay rate gives a minimum of $400 each a month - this won't cause you any problems cause you'll be living on base and we'll be making sure you don't need to buy any necessities. The rest of it goes towards repayment of any crimes." His tone was even during the listing, and he could see Reinhart staring at Soldier only to open his mouth and speak up.   
"I thought that deal was terminated with Blackwatch?" Well that was interesting. So they weren't the first criminals to join the symbol of peace and goodness.  
"It got transferred so we could keep McCree on this team. If you two decide this isn't good enough of a deal, we'll have to keep you in a cell until this problem is resolved." The guy was one hell of a hard ass, but the idea of causing mayhem for Overwatch did sound pretty good until they could figure out what happened with Talon. So he nodded in agreement.   
"Oh, number three give me the third deal!! I like that one." The tension leaked from the room and with that, Hog stood up and grabbed Junkrat by his vest to move him in front of him before opening the door.  
"Which room is ours?" the silence was almost comical, causing him to snicker at the shocked silence of the two men. Apparently they had expected them to be daft and mad, refusing their deal. Hog probably had a few ideas about how to use this to get a few more jobs, but he just wanted to make sure that Widowmaker didn't catch them again like last time. So figuring out why this all was happening was probably the good type of goal to aim for.   
The siren had stopped, an enormous relief to the ears. When they passed the one he had blown up, nobody said anything except for Reinhart, who just mumbled about getting the burns out while moving debris to the side of the hallway. They passed by what must have been the girls section and stopped at a door nearby to the central area.   
"It'll be just you two sleeping here, but we'll send someone to fetch you for the first couple of meals." Room was plain as shit but one thing had him grinning. The room had a king sized bed.  
"Me and Hog'll have to share the bed?" He could feel the grin stretching across his face as he imagined all the ways they could break it in. He could smell Hog getting a rise from that idea, the man was already reaching forward to grab him and push him inside before closing the door behind them. Before the door was completely shut Junkrat called out "It'll do!" and then Hog had it locked and was already turning back around to grab him and lift him onto the bed. The weapons were thrown beside the bed so they could be grabbed if needed at short notice. Reaching up Junkrat began to pull at the straps of the mask sliding them off, he tangled his fingers between the hair and the straps so it wouldn't catch on any loose strands. The room was heady with the smell of lust creeping through and it was covering them both. Once the mask was off, he turned over to safely place it besides the guns, while Hog was working off his pants and boxers at the same time - lifting up his legs as they slid down. Junkrat could feel the heat from Hog’s palms as he felt them cupping his leg and ass. Slowly working its way back up his leg, he was feeling up the muscle had ended with a firm grip on his ass. Leaning forwards, he wrapped his hands around his head and pulled him closer to kiss. It started off slowly with him and Hog nuzzling between kisses instinctively trying to get more of their scent onto each other with the sudden change in location and what meant old threats living in close quarters with them. Wanting to keep their scent on each other as much as possible was to serve as a deterrent for anybody. Back in Junkertown, it was a way of letting people know that somebody else would be after them if they messed with you. Hog’s stubble scratched against his cheeks at the motions, but it was soft enough that it just caused the skin to tingle instead of scratch. As the moment continued Junkrat started to press against Hog focusing more on deepening the kiss. After getting Hog to open up, he immediately tried to get him to start a fierce tongue battle, trying to entice the man to take control of the kiss and devour his own mouth. But Hog just let him curl his tongue around only pulling back for a moment to say in a gruff voice laced with lust.  
"Not now. We can do things like that later when they won't be sending someone in soon. I want to taste you right now though, slowly." He could feel his face flush. Hog wanted to go slow right now, and while they weren't going to fuck, it meant Hog was going to be working on everything else. Junkrat’s shuddered in nervous anticipation. Hog’s breath was hot against his shoulder as he leaned forward to kiss the skin before sucking tenderly at the flesh. Moving up Junkrat’s neck, he started to lathe it with attention, alternating between kissing the hollow of his throat to sucking against his pulse, or licking long stripes up his neck. Junkrat leaned his head up to provide the large man with more space to mark, shivering in delight. But the tongue disappeared when he did that, making him release a long needy whine from the lack of attention. Squeezing his thighs, he reached up and tried to pull that mouth back down to his neck, only for it to lower against one of his shoulders and nip harshly against the skin. The sharp, pleasant, and unexpected pain caused him to writhe against the man, bumping up so he could feel Hogs erection. Which, resulted in another bite on his shoulder followed by a strong suck against the skin resulting. The contrasting pleasure made him grind against the man, encouraging the mixture of pain and soothing pleasure grounding him to the moment and soothing away any worries with the treatment. At a particularly harsh bite he latched his legs around Hog and pulled himself closer, feeling Hog’s erection against him. Moving against it, the pain incited a needy whine as he bordered the edge close to coming. Hog leaned against the bed, pressing them closer to each other, increasing the pressure while placing a gentle kiss to the bite before placing his lips around it and sucking harshly on the blooming bruise. Junkrat moaned against him shuddering as Roadhog pushed him over the edge. Roadhog began to lick the bite letting the cool air aide it and drawing blood towards the bite while he moved a hand down to his erection and gave a couple of harsh strokes before coming.   
Looking at the clock he saw it was close to 6pm. Someone was going to be coming soon to get them for the meal. He gently maneuvered Junkrat up and towards the shower, sticking a towel under the sink and dousing it with cold water. He pressed it against the bites, letting it cool the area. While grabbing another, he waited for the water to warm while humming softly, running his hands through Junkrat’s hair and pulling out some of the tangles. Checking the towel he grabbed it and began to clean off Junkrat before getting a new one and wetting it to wash off himself. By then, Junkrat was starting to get antsy so he silently opened the door and let him grab his mask for him. He put it on when finished and got himself dressed after finding Junkrat was already done and waiting on the bed.


End file.
